<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When You're Ready... by Mangomelions (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071495">When You're Ready...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mangomelions'>Mangomelions (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't do this, Double proposal, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tom Daley mention, dan is dramatic, pure fluff, theyre idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mangomelions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil decides to buy a ring, so when Dan eventually proposes, they can have a cute double proposal. But what if Dan has had the same idea. Will they be waiting forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When You're Ready...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven't posted in ages, college keeps me really busy. Hope you enjoy though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dan curled his feet under him for warmth and cast the video to the TV. Just as it started to play, Phil walked in, handing Dan a coffee and joining him on the sofa. Dan automatically stretched his legs out to rest his feet on his boyfriend’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this?" Phil asked, gesturing to the TV.  He let his arms fall over Dan's feet, keeping them warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a Tom Daley interview or something. I dunno, it just popped up on my recommended." Dan sipped his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at Phil and laughed at his boyfriend's raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whaat?? Now Ssshh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shook his head fondly and started scrolling through Twitter on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww that’s like, disgustingly adorable"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil sighed and looked up at him. He knows that even though he jokes, Dan has a real fondness for cute, romantic stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Phil asked, and Dan glared at him, obviously annoyed he wasn’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The way Tom and his fiancé got engaged. They both bought rings and when Lance proposed Tom ran to the other room to get his ring and was annoyed Lance had beaten him to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh." Phil sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means both of them were definitely ready. They both thought it through, fully, and wanted it enough to buy a ring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been together for four years. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with dan. But marriage? He didn’t know whether that was something he wanted. Eventually, sure. But now? he was comfortable and happy the way they were. Change was scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he looked over to Dan, realising he should have replied, but Dan was already fumbling through Crunchyroll in search of a new anime to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil shrugged away his thoughts and helped him choose one out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A year later, they were in Manchester visiting Ian. Phil grinned as Ian's four-year-old daughter ran to greet them and engulfed her in a hug. She pulled back after a second and ran at Dan, who giggled, showing his dimple, picking her up and swirling her around. She laughed and he laughed, and Phil watched them, happily. They spent a week there, hanging out with the family, and during this time Phil couldn’t help but pay attention to how lovely Dan was with the kid. Phil supposes he always had been, but now it was less in a big brother kind of way. A small smile played on Phil’s lips as he realised that this was more of a Dad way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Dan wanted kids at some point. He did too. But seeing Dan like this, he knew they were ready. Maybe not for kids quite yet, but for the next stage. They had been family for a long time already, but he wanted to make it official. He wanted Dan to be his in every way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, when they got back to London, Phil made an excuse about groceries and left in search of a ring. After looking for about an hour, hood pulled around his face to avoid being recognised, Phil found himself in a little jewellery store, staring at two rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was black, with a wooden centre, stylish and elegant. It was very Dan. The second one he found himself drawn to. This one had the same wood as the first, but instead of being bordered with black, was accompanied by a thin gold strip, a turquoise strip, and a strip of a whitish material. It took him a little while of looking around information booklets and adverts on the wall to realise this was antler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn’t hurt the deer, does it???" Phil tried to mask the concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop clerk giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, dear, the antlers fall off each year on their own. After mating season."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looked back to the rings. The second one was pretty, but it wasn’t very Dan. He went with the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When are you gonna pop the question then?" Asked the lady in the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not." He said cheerfully, before exiting the shop, leaving the lady confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil wasn’t going to ask Dan to marry him. When Dan was ready, Dan would ask, and Phil would be able to set in motion the adorable double proposal he knew Dan craved. So, Phil waited. And waited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Three years later. ..</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dan had been carrying this ring round with him for a long time. Some days he even forgot he had it. But he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On special nights, fancy dates, or trips away, the ring would burn in his pocket as he waited. He didn’t mind waiting, though. He wanted it to be perfect. And it wouldn’t be perfect unless he knew Phil was really ready. Phil, he kept reminding himself, was more than worth the wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s not like what they had now wasn’t enough. Spending their days together, curled up on the sofa or giggling as they cooked together. Dan was happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one particular night, Dan was locking the front door, looking around tiredly for his keys. After a minute or two of not being able to find them, he gave up and tried to find Phil's set instead. His boyfriend's coat was hanging over the bannister, so he sleepily wandered over and stuck his hand in the pocket. He frowned when his hands hit something bulky. He retracted his hand and stared for a minute at the small black box on his palm. For a second he thought Phil had found his ring, but he had only just put it away in his drawer. He clicked open the ring box and gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. A deep wood with a black metal surround, sleek and elegant and exactly what Dan liked. He looked around him to check Phil wasn’t around, before looking back at the ring in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Phil going to propose? Today? Why hadn’t he? Had Dan done something to put him off? But why today? They hadn’t done anything nice, it was just a normal day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan's head spiralled through questions as he tried to figure out his boyfriend's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This came to a stop, however, when he noticed the logo on the box. It was surprisingly familiar. The same as the one he had been carrying around with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... Dan thought back to buying the ring, years ago. There had been a closing-down sign in the window of the shop. He remembered walking past it a few months later, only to find a bakery had taken its place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan stared at the ring, as it slowly dawned on him what this meant. Phil had bought this ring at least two years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole new set of questions swirled around his head. Why would someone buy a ring and then not ask for two years? And why was the ring in Phil's pocket, on an ordinary day, a day which he definitely didn’t propose on? Why would someone just carry a ring around with them? Who would do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it for a few minutes before it finally hit him. They were idiots.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two days later, Dan went into the bedroom to find Phil, lounging across the length of it, staring at the ceiling. He seemed slightly put out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Bub, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tonight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil's eyes flickered over to him quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just, I dunno. I’m feeling up for a romantic night." Dan said, smiling fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil returned the smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds good. I’ve missed you." Phil's voice was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Phil sat up with a small groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven’t been more than twenty metres from you in like, three weeks." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him close, kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I mean," Phil mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love how we are, sometimes I just miss, like, proper dates and things, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan looks at him thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m sorry, it’s stupid. Never mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan shook his head gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I get what you mean. The start was fun. Like, way back when we were foetuses, and just getting to know each other. It was a good time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now's better.” Phil smiled. “I'm glad I know you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I mean like, I’m glad I really KNOW you. The way you tie your shoes when you take them off and cry at sad films and the way you laugh when you don’t care what it sounds like. You're like, my person and I really like that I have a person and that it’s you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan dimpled. "That was really cheesy. Save it for tonight," he said, pulling Phil towards him and kissing his cheek. Dan got to his feet and moved to leave. He stopped in the doorway for a minute, watching as Phil collapsed back onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phil?" Dan said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What’s up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dress up nice, yeah." With that, Dan left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened outside for a minute as Phil got up and Dan heard him fumbling around the room. Dan wandered down to the front door, sitting himself down on the stairs next to where Phil had left his coat the night before. He put one shoe on, then picked up his phone and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, a few minutes later, Phil appeared, looking a little concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a beeline for his coat, then jumped when he saw Dan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey. Sorry. I was just going to go for a walk. I have an errand to run." Dan resumed lacing up his shoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Do you want me to come?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Dan said, perhaps a little harshly. He watched Phil's face flash with surprise.  "Um, it’s okay. I shouldn’t be gone too long. about an hour." He scanned Phil's face and found suspicion there. Exactly as he'd planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil picked up his coat from the bannister and felt the pockets, eyes going wide as he realised they were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay?" Dan asked, trying his best to sound concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, everything's fine." Phil lied. "I'll see you later." He leaned forward to kiss Dan distractedly, giving him a small smile. Dan winked and disappeared out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dan didn’t actually have anywhere to go. He just headed to a coffee shop nearby and ordered a caramel macchiato. Scrolled through his phone and waited for a while. He considered whether he was mean, for messing with Phil like this. It felt like revenge, in a way, getting Phil back for keeping him waiting so long. It briefly flashed through his mind that he was guilty of the same thing, but he ignored it. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a ring box in each, and thought about the future, about the life he so desperately wanted. The life he now knew Phil wanted too. A smile grew over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil, back at home, was in a state. How could he have lost it? He was sure he left it in the pocket of his coat. had it fallen out somewhere? In the house or somewhere else? He spent the hour looking through his backpack, his drawers, anywhere it might have possibly ended up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Dan came back he was sat on the floor sifting through the laundry in search of a hoodie he wore a few days ago. There were clothes strewn everywhere and his hair was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" The sound of Dan's voice behind him made him jump. He looked up at Dan with sad eyes and was caught off guard by Dan's reaction. It… kind of looked like...guilt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what's wrong?" Dan asked, sinking to his knees beside Phil, and pulling him into a hug. As soon as he feels Dan's arms around him, he feels himself let go and his frustration comes seeping out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," Dan mumbles, into his hair. Phil doesn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't find it," Phil said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What is it you're looking for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil hesitated, before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn’t matter." He sobs a little, into his boyfriend's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan drew back, putting his hands on Phil's shoulders and forcing him to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It obviously does, otherwise you wouldn’t be upset."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just..." Phil muttered. "really wanted to..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Breathe, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil took a deep breath before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just really wanted to make you happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan shook his head with a small, kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do. Every day. I love you, you lunatic. That doesn't explain why you're sat on the floor of the laundry room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Imaiavelostering" Phil mumbled incoherently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What??" Dan stroked Phil's hair back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost a ring." He said plainly. "An engagement ring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at Dan, expecting surprise, shock, happiness. Something. He did not expect the small knowing smirk on Dan's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This ring?" Dan removed his left hand from Phil's shoulder and held it out in front of Phil. Sure enough, on Dan's ring finger was the black and wood ring Phil had picked out. It fit perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Dan, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..? Wait, what is happening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is happening, Phil Lester, is that we're idiots"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil was tempted to point out that them being idiots isn’t a thing that’s happened, just a general fact of life, but he stays quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you buy this ring, Phil? Cause, I happen to know that the store closed down ages ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil would have felt like this was an interrogation if it wasn’t for the fondness exuding from Dan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think... three years ago." He says slowly. Again, Dan doesn’t look surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a coincidence actually. That’s about how long ago I bought..." Dan shifted and reached into his pocket, bringing out a ring box similar to the one Phil had lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This," Dan finished as he opened the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside was the most beautiful ring, a wooden strip-like Dan's but with gold and white and blue. It was familiar, he realised and remembered seeing it in the store all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil felt his eyes fill with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But..." He tried to get out, but Dan shushed him, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is long overdue. Like, ridiculously. I have known since I met you, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be there next to me when we're old and grey. Like you have been for so long now. You said it earlier today, Phil. I'm your person and you're mine and whatever comes our way, we're gonna be okay cause we've got each other. Through every adventure. And, I don’t know if there’s any point asking at this stage, but... here’s the cheesy line. I want to start on this new adventure with you, Phil. So, Philip, Michael Lester. What do you say? Can I stop carrying this ring around with me and finally put it on your finger?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil tackled him to the ground, just like he had done all those years ago, in their first video. Dan squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil planted lots of little kisses all over Dan's face, neck, and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. love. you."  He replied, punctuating each word with a kiss to Dan's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan's hands started roaming, but Phil pulled back and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked around and laughed, realising what a state they were in. Dan also realised that he hadn't actually given Phil the ring, so he took his hand, and slid the ring on. He pressed a kiss to Phil's nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on then." He got to his feet, pulling Phil up with him, and led them to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to their bedroom, Dan stopped to close the door behind them, and when he turned around again, he was caught off guard by Phil, pushing him backwards and pinning him against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan's hand moved automatically to cup his fiancé’s jaw, before moving to the back of his neck. He twined his fingers around a little curl of hair at the nape of Dan’s neck, as he leaned into the kiss. He felt Dan's tongue swipe at his bottom lip and let his lips part, so Dan could do as he pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the kiss grew deeper, Phil's grip on the back of Dan's neck became firmer, holding him in place. He grew more urgent. Dan pulled back for a breath and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down," Dan said softly. "We have all night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought we were going out," Phil asked distractedly, pressing his mouth against Dan's collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan bit his lip. "I may have lied to make you admit you bought a ring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil stopped and stared at Dan, who whined a little. Phil thought for a moment, realising what had played out today and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you." He looked at Dan fondly. "You're a dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm your dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later they lay in bed, Phil resting his head on Dan’s chest, arms wrapped around each other. Without warning, Phil pulled himself up and sat staring at Dan, a serious glint in his eye. Dan blinked questioningly at him, as Phil held his flat hand out to Dan, in a “give it to me” gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dan continued to frown at him, confused, Phil reached for Dan’s hand and pulled the ring from his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan sat up, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were mean, stealing this. I never got to say my piece.” Phil said, steadily. He held the ring out I front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel James Howell.” Phil began. “I love you. Since that first day in Manchester, maybe even before that. Everyone thought I had everything put together. Just because of a few followers. But I was so lost, Bear. I had no clue what I was doing. And then, you found me. And you never let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan smiled fondly. “I never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. We made it, Dan. I can’t wait to marry you and maybe add to our little family. I really want this. I want you. Forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil giggled as he remembered this was supposed to be a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spork!” Dan nodded and giggled, and let Phil put the ring back on his finger. “Come back here you idiot. I’m cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together. Time for a new chapter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~End~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr is @gay-internet-mafia, come say hi. <br/>This one was fun to write, thanks to my awesome gf for beta-ing and helping me with ideas. ( i would link her but she's not in the phandom she just does favours for me :) ) <br/>Leave a comment, let me know what you think and what you want me to write in the future. <br/>Love y'all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>